ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Great White Shark
Great White Shark is a Australian-British Heavyweight clusterbot that contested the inaugural King of Bots competition. It was built as a collaboration between Team Deathroll, and Team Ranglebots. Design Remora Remora, is the smaller half of Great White Shark, and is designed by Ellis Ware of Team Ranglebots. It is a two-wheeled, invertible, black, triangular-shaped Featherweight armed with an undercutting saw. Remora had competed in the UK as Neon prior to King of Bots to great success. Despite weighing a mere 30 kg Remora still was able to cause quite a bit of damage in Great White Shark's debut fight against Spin Doctor. Great White Great White is the main robot of the two, unlike Remora it is a brand new robot built by Team Deathroll. It is a four-wheeled, blue, box-wedge shaped robot shaped like a shark, and armed with a large, powerful asymetrical vertical flywheel shaped like a shark tooth. Great White is also equipped with a seperate srimech arm for when it gets flipped over. However the decorative shark head does have the tendency to get tangled on Great White's own weapon, and the srimech isn't the most reliable one in the world. Robot History King of Bots Season 1.0 this match started with both bots spinning up to speed. Great White struck first, getting a giant hit on the side of Spin Doctor, ripping its side armor loose. Remora then came in, and finished the job ripping the loosened side panel completely off. Great White then delivered a blow to the front wedge of Spin Doctor leaving a gouge in it. However Great White's weapon then came to a stop, and Spin Doctor slammed it against the wall, and activated its flamethrower and grinding away with the drum. Spin Doctor then backed up, and slammed into Great White popping it up into the air, and activating its flamethrower once more. This bent Great White's tail, and Remora came in to attempt to take chunks out of Spin Doctor's tires. Spin Doctor then slammed Great White into the arena drum flipping it, and causing its shark head to go flying. This however enabled the spinner to resume working, and after using its Srimech it clashed weapon to weapon with Spin Doctor, taking the worst of the first exchange but popping it into the air on the second. Meanwhile Remora lost half its drive, and gyrodanced into the arena spikes and went flying. Spin Doctor then attacked the side of Great White, nearly toppling it onto its side, but the srimech which was stuck in position prevented it from being flipped. Spin Doctor then pinned Great White against the side wall, but released it, and Great White attacked again, causing more damage to Spin Doctor which then went after Remora which by this point had stopped moving completely. Great White then got another hit on Spin Doctor which attempted to get away. Great White gave chase, and hit Spin Doctor from the rear before coming in again, and hitting it in the rear a second time. This bent Spin Doctor's drive shaft, and caused it to lose mobility on one side. However it caught the side of Great White as it was retreating, nearly flipping the Australian machine. Great White then recovered, and got away, Spin Doctor then attempted to slam Great White into the wall, but lacking drive on one side missed it, and got stuck under the spikes. This allowed Great White to deal some more damage to Spin Doctor, Great White then backed up, and with 30 seconds left on the clock slammed into the side of Spin Doctor, dislodging its drum, and disabling all but one of its wheels. Spin Doctor was then counted out Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: TBA *Wildcards: TBA Trivia *Neon/Remora alongside American robots Megabyte, and Blues/Mega Melvin is one of only three robots to compete in King of Bots that wasn't built specifically for the event with Remora being built for FRA events, Megabyte built to compete in various US events, and Blues being built to compete in RoboGames, and Maker Faire Orlando. ** Out of the three Neon/Remora is the only Featherweight. *Great White is the first Australian robot to win a televised battle, and is also the first Australian Heavyweight to win a battle against a fully functioning opponent. **However it is not the first Australian Heavyweight to win a fight as Huntsman beat a malfunctioning opponent (The Wasp) at RoboGames 2012. Category:Competitors Category:Australian Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots from Shropshire Category:Robots from Australian Capitol Territory Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Clusterbots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:King of Bots Competitors Category:Spanish Robots Category:Robots with an unknown amount of wins and losses Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win